Caught
by artisticteach
Summary: Bella is sexually frustrated, extremely so since she and Edward have agreed to wait. When Edward is away Bella decides to take matters into her own hands, only to discover she can't bring herself to finish. What happens when Edward walks in? OOC/lemons
1. Caught

**A/N: I revamped the whole chapter and it's quite a bit different, even though the plot is still the same. **** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Caught**

"Goodnight Dad." I called as I trudged up the stairs to my room unhappily.

Edward was away hunting and even though I knew that I would see him the next morning, it still didn't ease the ache in my chest. I glumly laid down on my bed and took a deep breath. Breathing was a bit harder and definitely not as satisfying when he was away. My bed smelt of him and his scent made it easier and more satisfying to breath. His deep amber scent filled my nostrils and I felt relaxed, the only thing missing was the feel of his arms around me. Closing my eyes I imagined Edward beside me; holding me in his strong arms. Hugging me close to him, he kisses my hair, whispering sweet nothings softly into my ear making me shiver. A soft brush against my cheek and a rustle in my hair, it felt like he was there beside me, wrapped around me.

My heart ached as I opened my eyes to an empty room, I was alone; he was still away hunting. Slowly a tear slid down my cheek.

"I miss you." I whispered into the darkness, knowing full well that it was the only thing witnessing my sad display.

As the scent diminished, I rose from my bed. Glancing at the clock only minutes had passed. Eleven more hours to go until I see Edward; and only 8 of those can be filled with sleep. Eight hours of tossing and turning seeing as I can't manage to sleep without him.

What else can I do to pass time? Read? No, doesn't keep me busy enough. Homework? Done. Maybe I could take a shower? Yes, I think a shower is perfect.

The flowing water running down my naked body always seems to calm me down. The hot water running over my back relaxes my muscles and the steam clears my mind. Now once upon a time I had tried a cold shower; the memory of it sent a blush to my face and a tingling sensation to my core.

*Flashback*

I Isabella Swan… am… engaged…

Engaged? Promised? Betrothed? Engaged?!

What in the hell was I thinking?! Oh I know, I was thinking about my image of perfection vampire boyfriend's (now fiancé's) hands running down my body just a few moments ago. How was I supposed to think rationally when I was wishing his hands were on me again?

He had felt so good, flush against me: hot to cold, chest to chest, and lips to lips. His hands softly caressing my body; driving me insane; my chest aching to be touched and my core ready for more.

All I was thinking was; how can I get him to do it again and how can I get him to do it without clothes on?

All of a sudden I was his fiancé, insert shudder here, and still unsatisfied. We were now wrapped around each other. His cold hard body was pressed tightly to my every curve; just not in the way I wanted it to. Granted that I loved feeling him tightly pressed against me but at the moment I was frustrated and horny.

The momentarily forgotten pulsing down below was back and ever persistent. It was begging for attention and was not going to be ignored or be pushed away this time. I took a deep breath and sighed, of course alerting my ever aware vampire to the discomfort in my sigh.

"Love?" Edward softly questioned me.

"It's nothing Edward; I just think I need a shower." I think I had heard somewhere that cold showers were good for "unwanted stress".

"You smell fine to me Bella, but if you want." He replied as he let me out of his arms. I nodded and kissed his lips briefly before trudging to the bathroom, ready to get rid of this discomfort.

After stripping off my clothes, I waited for the water to warm up. As the warmth engulfed me my brain started to clear. I stepped into the warm spray letting it warm my body before slowly maneuvering the handle to cold. I gasped as the cold mixed with the warm; the mixing of temperatures reminding me of how it felt to be flushed against Edward. The cold water danced over my skin as if it were strong cold fingers playing across my skin. I moaned despite myself, all thoughts of my boyfriend in the other room forgotten.

The fingers ghosted over my skin touching everything at once, the sensations overwhelming.

I closed my eyes and it was no longer water dancing across my skin. Pictures of Edward's fingers and lips trailing over my heated skin filled my mind.

My skin was electric and my heart was racing. I had never been a one for masturbation, I had never needed it, but with Edward there are no other options.

I ran my fingers slowly across my stomach and up to softly caress my right breast. Moaning softly, my mind took over; rolling clips of Edward's lips and hands. _In my mind Edward's hands were on my breasts; gripping them and flicking his thumbs over the solid peaks that had formed. My moans became pleas for more as the sensations overtaking my body became unbearable. His caressing became rougher pulling and pinching at my nipples, before lowering his head to catch a dark pink bud in his mouth._ I threw my head back groaning, letting these new feelings over take me. Touching myself like this and imagining his touch instead of my own was thrilling and pleasurable. _His hands slowly left my rising and falling breasts, and travelled my across my abdomen, caressing every bit of my smooth white skin, making me sigh. His hand reached the apex of my legs and gently, hesitantly, ran a cold finger over my hot center. A large gasp escaped my mouth along with a sound that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a moan._

My arousal was running down my legs and I wasn't trying to hold any of my moans at bay.

The live Edward in the other room was all but forgotten until there was a knock on the door. My fantasy crashed, and once it crashed, my confusion and slow speed ended up leaving me on the floor. My foot slipped and I fell flat on my ass legs spread, breasts bared.

"Shit!" The expletive left my mouth before I could think to close it.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He sounded alarmed and concerned, even through the door.

The shock and embarrassment rendered me unable to answer.

At my lack of answer there was crack as Edward rushed into the bathroom.

"Bella, love are you-" His sentence cut short as he rounded the shower. My shock finally wore off as my vampire boyfriend stood before me raking his eyes over my wet fully exposed body. We both stayed stock still for what seemed an eternity before we both moved simultaneously.

My hands moved to cover my breasts and my legs slammed shut while Edward swiftly turned around and covered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I just heard you groaning and then it sounded like you fell and then you didn't respond so I just rushed in here and I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry.

*End Flashback*

The memory brought a blush to my cheeks and a throbbing sensation to my core.

"Damn it Edward." I grumbled before grabbing my toiletries bag.

As quickly as I could I stripped and got in the shower. The hot water helped release the tension in my shoulders and back, but did not help the throbbing between my legs.

Well Charlie was asleep, and there wasn't a vampire in the next room, maybe I could...

I turned the water to cold. Immediately I felt my nipples harden and the pulsing in my core intensify tenfold.

"Oh God."

The finger like water caressed my skin, sending shots of pleasure through my body. Once again I felt myself getting lost in my fantasy.

His cold hard hands held me close as he kissed my neck. He slow tender kisses travelled from my neck, to my collarbone, until his cold soft lips reached my breast kissing it once before pulling back to blow cold air over my pebbled nipple. Shivers travelled up and down my spine as he moved his hands away from my back. One grasped the breast he wasn't blowing on while the other kneaded my backside. The soft whines leaving my mouth seemed to be taunting him. Edward took my nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinched. At the same time he finally took my other nipple into his mouth and sucked in earnest. I gasped oat the amount of pleasure coursing through my body. He bit my nipple softly earning another quick intake of air from me. After a few moments he switched his mouth and hand, giving my breasts equal attention.

After he was satisfied with the attention he had given my breasts he started his trail of kisses once again. He dipped his tongue into my navel and dropped to his knees gracefully.

My fingers were erratically caressing all of the spots that would drive me wild, before they would go back to kneading my breasts.

Edward's quest ended right before he was where I needed him to be. He skipped over where my legs met and went down to start massaging my calves. After he finished massaging one spot he would kiss it and move on to the next, slowly working his way up my legs. As he kissed and massaged up my legs he moved my feet farther and farther from each other as he went. When he reached my inner thighs he stopped and took a deep breath inhaling the scent of my arousal.

"You smell so unbelievably tempting love." He blew lightly on my hot core suddenly making me cry out.

"God Edward, please."

He kept his hand on my inner thigh and stood up. Edward stood before me staring deep into my eyes and the sight of his eyes had me ready to climax and he hadn't really touched me yet. His eyes were a dark, almost black, gold, they were clouded in lust, but what truly had me drooling were the flecks of green floating around in my vampire's eyes.

Suddenly I felt his cold hand covering my core and his thumb was rubbing my clit.

My scream was caught in his mouth as he began to molest my mouth with his kiss. The kiss was anything but chaste as his mouth opened and his tongue pried my lips apart.

By this time I was rubbing myself furiously, aching for the release I so desperately craved. I was moaning loudly and every word I spoke in my dream was spoken aloud.

Edward slowly slid one ice cold finger into my tight hole.

I inserted two of my own and pushed it in and out quickly.

My back arched and he added two more fingers to the one already in my pulsing pussy.

The thought of his cold fingers inside my hot hole made my eyes roll into the back of my head and his name to escape in a yell from my lips. I was so close to release.

I went to use the hand that was currently supporting me against the wall to help stimulate me further and nearly fell to the ground.

The fantasy luckily was still running through my head.

Edward had stopped suddenly and looked at me with a face of an angel.

As I grabbed the towel from the end of the shower I slipped back into the fantasy.

I imagined grabbing his throbbing shaft in my hands and pumping it vigorously. I imagined my name falling from his lips in a prayer, before kneeling in front of him and tasting his salty pre-cum on my tongue. I could practically taste in my mouth and smell his arousal in my nostrils and the thought of his cock hard and pulsing because of me had me moaning and ready to climax.

"Mmm Edward you taste so good."

I began to rub my breast through the towel I had managed to wrap around my body.

Edward roughly pulled me up against his body.

"I need you, now!" And he crashed his lips against mine, once again catching my moan in his mouth. I loved his forcefulness and thinking about him taking me made my pussy clench. I needed out of this bathroom so I could finish and quickly.

I threw back the curtain and high tailed it to my room.

The towel was shed quickly and I laid back on my bed ready for release. My body was still wet and slick from my shower as I began to rub my sweet spots once again. When I was worked up to a good point again my fantasy came back to the forefront of my mind.

"Mm. Edward please, take me. Make me yours."

He quickly pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt the head of his penis at my entrance, making me moan.

"Are you sure you're ready Bella?"

I nodded my head quickly.

My hands were between my legs rubbing my core and my clit, but waiting for my fantasy Edward to enter me.

He grabbed my nipple, twisted it roughly, and claimed my mouth, before thrusting into me swiftly filling me to the brink.

"Edward!" I screamed in ecstasy while three of my fingers plunged deftly into my slick hot entrance.

He hadn't moved yet though, he was just in me staying completely still, teasing me.

"Please Edward, please." I couldn't form a coherent sentence, not while he was teasing me like this.

"Please what Isabella?" Is he kidding me?

"Please, just please." Anything!

"I can't read your mind Isabella." I growled at him.

"Move!"

He slowly withdrew and slowly entered again, still teasing.

"God damn it Edward stop teasing!"

"You have to tell me exactly what you want Bella."

"Ugh!"

He stopped moving and pulled out of me. I felt completely empty. I glared at him.

He nipped and sucked on my neck as he started to tease my clit with little taps.

"You need to tell me what you want Isabella." I glared at him and growled again.

He quickly brought his hand and made contact with my aching cunt, slapping it before entering me, swiftly this time. I moaned loudly at the mix of pain and pleasure.

"GOD DAMN IT EDWARD! Fuck me, hard, fast, and deep. God, just fuck me, please!"

He put his mouth to my ear and whispered. "As you wish."

With that he pulled back out and plunged into me hard, fast, and deep. He began thrusting sporadically.

"God Bella you're so damn tight."

"Uhn! Yes! More!"

My soaked fingers were thrusting in and out of my pussy as hard and fast as I could thrust them.

I was so close yet I could not achieve my release! I was so wound up and frustrated.

I started crying and my core was raw. It started to hurt so I slowly withdrew my fingers and lay back on my bed, breathing deeply.

Quickly turning over my body, I shoved my face in my pillow and let out a scream. Damn you Edward.

"Bella." There was a quiet whisper of my name in the room.

Spinning so quickly I nearly fell of the bed I turned to find a very frustrated Edward coming towards me. His eyes were blacker than night but burned with great intensity. His breathing was hard and ragged as his eyes swept over my naked body. Blushing deeply I frantically tried to cover myself. All of a sudden my arms were pinned above me and I was staring into my love's eyes burning with lust, love, and passion.

"Never hide yourself from me, love. You're perfect, everything about you." His deep throaty voice was so sexy.

I couldn't stop myself when I craned my neck forward and kissed him with all the power, love, and passion within me. After the immediate shock wore off he kissed me back with wild abandon. He licked my upper lip, silently asking for entrance. I was stunned that he would go this far, this was so completely new to me, to the both of us. My mouth opened on its own accord; his tongue tentatively reached into my mouth, searching the unknown area. After an eternity of becoming acquainted with my mouth, his tongue met mine, touching for the first time. As soon as they met electricity shot through the both of us.

Overwhelmed by the feelings of lust and passion we were both producing a loud moan escaped from my mouth. Edward growled in pleasure and pressed his body into mine as my back hit the bed, his body fully over mine. I felt every contour of his hard body pressed against me. We seemed to just fit with each other as our bodies molded together, Edward not letting any of his weight press on top of me.

Edward's erection was now pressing against me and I moaned at the size and hardness of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded my core against his length, not caring that I was probably soaking through the front of his pants. His cock just felt so good against my core.

As we rocked against each other I realized that only a few pieces of cloth were separating Edward and I from being together in the way I longed for.

"God. Bella. I need you. I need to taste you, to feel you, to be a part of you." Edward moaned out as I continued to grind against him, desperate for friction.

"Then take me Edward, all of me."

Edward moaned loudly at my words, but cut it short as we heard Charlie moving around on his bed making the mattress squeak loudly.

"Do you trust me love?"

"With my life." I stated quickly, not needing to think it over.

"Then get dressed, quickly."

Before I could agree he had put his phone to his ear and left the room silently.

Quickly moving off my bed I jumped to my dresser to grab the sexiest pair of underwear I owned, white lace with black detailing demi-push up bra and thong. I slipped them on quickly before rushing to my closet, avoiding the loud creaky boards in the floor, and grabbed a white eyelet lace dress that was beautiful, simple, and see through. Before I could check to see if I looked okay, Edward was back growling in my ear.

"God you look so beautiful. I want to rip the dress off of you and worship every inch of your creamy skin. Mmm. Do you want that Bella?" He paused taking a deep breath, smelling my neck and hair, my fresh panties were wasted as wetness poured from my core. "You do don't you, love? I can smell your arousal. I can practically taste it in my mouth."

I could only moan as one of my fantasies came to life. Hearing such dirty dominant things being said to me in the rich velvety voice of my love had my knees quaking and my legs feeling like jelly.

"But you've been a bad girl Isabella." He roughly pulled me against him as he spoke. My breathing hitched in arousal as the words continued to flow from his glorious lips. His words, harsh and husky as he spoke "As soon as we're done making love my dear sweet Isabella I'm going punish you and then fuck you so hard you won't be walking or sitting for a month." I moaned loudly and pushed back against him. I was surprised momentarily when he lightly but firmly tapped my ass with his hand.

"You're quite the eager little slut aren't you? You love the thought of me controlling you, claiming you as mine don't you?"

I wanted to answer but all I could manage to get out of my mouth was a sad whimpering sound.

"I've got quite a lot to teach you little one, but only if you want to learn. Do you want to learn little Isabella?"

I moaned.

"Speak Isabella." He commanded firmly.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly.

He chuckled and muttered something I thought was along the lines of 'so much to learn'.

After a moment his dominant controlling embrace softened and he kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you Bella." He spoke softly now. "Close your eyes please."

"I love you Edward." I whispered as I complied.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the re-vamped version. I certainly did. ;)**


	2. Caught 2

**AN: It's finally finished and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Edward and Bella aren't mine, but I quite like my plot. Hehe.**

**My love**

The wind whipped sharply through my hair as Edward ran us to his house. The wind also whipped sharply at my scantily clad body. I prayed that the Cullens had found something else to do tonight, other than sit around the house.

Once the effect of Edward's words started to wear down, my embarrassment rose to full capacity. Embarrassment at being caught, at my response to his words, the desire I felt burning under my skin, the clothing, or should I say lack thereof, that covered my body, the thought of entering the Cullen's home dressed like a common day whore, and then the thought of the Cullens hearing everything that was about to transpire between Edward and myself. I was still more aroused than I had ever been in my life, but the prevailing thought in my mind was that of my potential and present embarrassment.

Having felt my body tense, my ever observant and all knowing boyfriend seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, yet he still claimed that my mind was silent to his.

"Don't worry Bella, I made a call to Alice and the whole family has found other things to do tonight, away from the house."

My embarrassment faded and my arousal took precedence once again. I clung tighter to Edward's body and daringly took my arms from around his neck and put my hands in his hair, pulling his face towards mine so I could kiss him, willing all of my pent up emotions into the kiss. He stopped running and swiftly adjusted me to his front. Edward pushed me against something hard, what I barely realized was the door to his house. I groaned as be began kissing me back with a passion to rival my own. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my hands tugged on his hair, sensations were running wildly throughout us both. I ground against him wildly, desperate to soothe the ache, but Edward slowed his kisses and set me back on my feet.

"What? What's wrong Edward?" I stood before him panting heavily and clearly confused. "Why did you stop?"

He simply smiled and spoke gently. "Nothing is wrong love, not in the slightest. I simply wish to take my time. I want to make love with you Bella." My heart pounded loudly and my breathing calmed at his words. "I love you more than words can express so I wish to express how much I love you through touch. I know our agreement was to wait until after we were wed to take the next step, but after tonight I know I can contain myself and after tonight I can not wait any longer to be a part of you. But I refuse to rush this experience. This will be the first time for both of us and I want to savor it. We have the rest of eternity to explore our other desires." He winked as I blushed at his words. "Now I am going to take you upstairs and worship you as a goddess deserves to be."

I fell even more in love with him as his words soaked through my skin and absorbed into my pounding heart. I kissed him throwing all of myself into the kiss. I loved this creature with all that I am and I wanted to show him that my thoughts and feelings mirrored his own.

Our fingers entwined as we made our way up the stairs to his room.

Upon entering his room I expected to be nervous, apprehensive, or at least shy, but as I entered his room and gazed at the wrought iron bed in the middle of the room I knew, in my heart and soul that this was where I was meant to be. I was his, as he was mine. Our souls, though if it were up to him he wouldn't have one, were intertwined and this would intertwine our physical selves as well. Edward is it for me, he is my eternity and I am not nervous, apprehensive, or shy to share this with him.

My body was alive with the current that always seemed present between us, but the low hum had turned into a dull roar. It couldn't be ignored, by either of us.

I looked down at our intertwined hands, where the current was strongest, and slowly brought my eyes to his face. Our eyes met and my thoughts were mirrored in his eyes.

We may not be physically the same, but at least we had this. We have our connection and our understanding. And at least one day, one day soon, we would be equal on every base.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As do I." Was his soft reply as he slowly closed the gap between us and his soft lips met mine.

He softly cupped my face as we kissed, and gently brushed both my hair and my dress from my shoulders.

I brought my hands up and ran them softly through his hair, pausing to close my eyes so I could revel in the feel of it sliding through my fingers. I worked my fingers down across his shoulders and to the top button of his crisp white shirt. I took my time opening each button, kissing every new part of his chest that was revealed to me. His chest was beautiful and I once again sent up a prayer of thanks to whoever had gifted me with him. After the last button was open I slid my hands up across his chest, feeling the hard lines of his abs and the smooth coldness of his chest. Brushing his shirt off his shoulders I kissed each of his shoulders and brought my hands down to work on his pants. Time moved slowly, and for that I was thankful. Every second that passed intensified the electricity surrounding us. As I continued to kiss every part of his chest, enjoying the way his nipples puckered under my kiss, I undid the button on his pants and smoothly unzipped his zipper. Making sure to take time to caress the bulge hiding under that zipper, a shot of electricity and pride shot through me, knowing exactly why that bulge was there. His pants fell to the floor and as he stepped out of them we both took a step back.

Our eyes travelled up the lengths of each other's bodies, slowly raking over every inch of their body, not wanting to miss a single thing. Soft moonlight shown over the room, casting a soft glow on both of our bodies. My chest was rising and falling as my breath came faster and faster as his eyes travelled over me. I felt his gaze on every part of me just as I am sure he felt mine. My heart pounded in my chest and my fingers shook against my leg; reminding me that this was really happening. I could see Edward's chest rising and falling slightly as he took unnecessary breaths, probably taking in my scent that had clearly intensified with my arousal. We both stood still, our lust and hunger rising, both wanting to move and to take the other but neither wanting to give up the glorious view that we had both been presented. The electricity, tangible and thick, hummed between us, building and rising and when it reaches its climax I don't think either of us will be able to stop it.

Our eyes met and the electricity exploded. Edward's lips met mine in a frenzied kiss and we hastily tried to remove the remaining clothes from our bodies. Edward walked us backwards until my knees hit the bed. He gently lowered us down until my back was resting on the bed while he hovered over me. Our lips refused to part from each other as our emotions swarmed us. Getting lost in the moment I slightly opened my mouth, craving the taste of him. Before I had a chance to close my mouth he groaned and pushed his tongue into my mouth, tasting me and exploring this new territory. The taste of his tongue in my mouth sent blood rushing through me, straight to where I craved him inside of me most. I rocked my hips against his, desperate for friction and desperate to be closer to him. Edward growled slightly, almost silently, and traced his hands down to my own that had situated themselves around his waist. He gently took hold of my wrists and raised my arms above my head.

"I am strong Bella, but not as strong as you seem to think." He said with a chuckle. "Keep your hands there or I will have to stop." He looked into my eyes and winked before leaning down to peck me on my pouting lips.

His firm hands made their way slowly down my arms, caressing all of my skin. Once he reached my underarms he delicately brushed the backs of his fingers across my breasts. At the slight touch of his fingers, the combination of his touch and the cold of his skin caused my nipples to harden. He continued his path with his hands caressing my stomach and then down my hips and legs. As he worked his way back up with his light touches and gentle caresses I whimpered, wordlessly begging for more pressure. Sparks were flying through my body; my skin was on fire, just waiting for that next touch. He once again used the back of his fingers to make his way down my electrified body; and as my legs fell open to him, he used them to lightly brush my core. I whimpered as the slight touch caused the wetness to increase. Edward inhaled deeply as he watched in awe at my reaction.

"God you smell amazing love." His breathless reaction, made my pride soar, but is also caused blood to rush to my face and to my core, not at embarrassment but at the desire his words caused.

I moaned and whispered a plea for more.

He swept his hands back up my abdomen with firmer touches. He again brushed his fingers over my breasts, deliberately brushing my nipples with his forefingers. Edward tweaked them gently before firmly gripping my breasts extracting a moaning cry from me. I could feel my hard nipples grow harder under his palms and with his keen senses I am sure he felt them as well. He pinched and pulled lightly at my peaks, and from the smirk on his face I am sure he quite enjoyed the reactions those actions elicited from me. As he smirked and held back a chuckle he leaned down to my chest and experimentally blew over my left nipple. The cold air swirled around my peak and I thrust my chest outwards towards him, silently asking for him to continue, hoping that he wouldn't let his fears of hurting me keep him from lettings us have this experience. At my silent plea Edward took my peak into his mouth and suckled it. I cried out a loud "Yes!" in reaction.

I had never felt pleasure like this when I feebly attempted to play with myself. He had barely begun and he already had me closer to an orgasm than I had been by myself after nearly fifteen minutes.

Not wanting to leave the other one out Edward switched to the right peak and suckled it, nipping softly every so often. He continued pulling at my other peak that was now wet from the attention it had received.

After he felt that my breasts had had enough attention for the moment Edward slowly started trailing kisses down my abdomen. He placed kisses on my stomach, my belly button, and both my hips before settling himself between my legs. As an automatic reaction to having a presence between my legs I tried to shut them, but Edward swiftly caught my thighs and held them open.

"No moving Miss Swan, or do you want me to stop?" He asked with a slight grin, but I could see the real concern lingering behind his eyes.

"No!" Was my quick reply and he chuckled at how quickly it left my mouth. I composed myself before continuing. "Please keep going Edward. I will try to stay still."

He chuckled and bent his head down between my legs.

The sight of Edward's head bent between my thighs had been a picture in my fantasies since the first time I saw him. But now that it was actually real, happening right before my eyes, I was hyperventilating. This moment had been so built up in my head I never thought about how I would react, and I never actually believed it would happen until I was like him. I wasn't nervous per say because I trusted him with all that I was, but I had never done this before and I had a feeling that my reaction would be very loud and very extreme.

I could feel his breath on my wet curls, and the moment I felt his tongue peak out and touch my over heated core all thought fled my mind.

His fingers gently pried my lower lips apart to reveal my most private place to him. He poked his tongue out again and took a long swipe, gathering the wetness that had gathered there. As his tongue nudged my clit the air in my lungs whooshed out of me and my hips bucked, urging his face deeper into me. His tongue frantically lapped at my clit sending shockwaves up my spine every time. That uncontrollable feeling started building deep in my stomach and my mouth refused to stay shut. Moans, whimpers, and gasps left my mouth in a long string of connected sounds. Edward slipped a finger slowly into my virginal hole, but it wasn't enough.

"More Edward, please!" I pushed my hips against his face and his finger but it wasn't enough.

Edward complied by slipping another finger into my hole, and it felt amazing. The way his fingers stretched me, but put pressure in the right places and with the sparks flying from my clit, I was flying. The pressure built and built deep in me until I was right on the cusp, teetering over the edge of that sweet release that I had longed for.

"Edward, I'm so close. Please, I want to cum with you inside of me. Do it Edward, I love you so much, please make me yours."

Edward moved up from between my legs to look into my eyes. The love shining in his eyes brought tears to my eyes. As he moved up his manhood came in direct contact with where we both wanted it to be. He looked into my eyes giving me a look that said everything and asked the question he so desperately needed an answer to.

"Yes Edward, I'm sure. I want you, I need you, and I love you, please."

As the last bit of doubt faded from his eyes he captured my lips in a dizzying, spellbound kiss. As he gave me his answer he slowly slipped into me, finally making us one. As he met resistance he kissed me harder and plunged in breaking my innocence and fully joining us together.

The burning pain that emanated from my core brought tears to my eyes and a cry of pain to my lips. It felt as if I was being torn apart from the inside out, but at the same time a feeling of utter completeness consumed my body. The pain was uncomfortable, but the joy, the overwhelming joy at being fully connected with the one that I love outweighed it all. I had closed my eyes at the initial pain but now, now I needed to see Edward's eyes. I needed to see what I was feeling in his eyes.

I opened my eyes to be met by Edward's golden eyes gazing into mine. His gaze pierced me, my heart, my mind, and my soul. His gaze reflected all of what I was feeling and more. And through his eyes I saw what I had known to be there all along, his soul. It shown so brightly through him that I swear I saw flecks of his once green eyes staring down at me. I knew in my soul that he had felt it; he had felt his own soul within him. His eyes shown so brightly and his body glowed with joy.

Edwards's hands reached up to my face, making me realize I was crying. "Oh, Edward." I sobbed. His name cracked and everything that may have once been between us was gone. We were both complete, and we knew it.

He pulled me up, both of us desperate to get closer. It was the most intimate hug I could ever imagine. Our chests were completely flush with each others. Our arms wrapped around each other; clinging, desperately holding on so that we would not fall apart. Our lips were meshed together in the most intense, passionate kiss we had ever shared. Our eyes remained open and locked in place, neither one of us willing to break the connection. And our hips slowly started coming together, moving in the oldest of dances. Our hips grinded, and swiveled; slowly bringing both of us up to the precipice of the highest cliff. Deep in my core the ultimate feelings of pleasure brewed, threatening to boil over at any moment. I was stuck between falling off that cliff or being shot into the sky above.

And at that moment something changed in Edward's eyes. He was asking me something that I knew would change everything. And that look shot me into the sky above. I threw my head back and screamed my release, and my answer. As I was flying I felt Edward give in to his release and to his desire. As he pumped into me harder and harder, I flew higher and higher. As he yelled his release and I screamed mine, his teeth sunk into my neck.

My answer to him was always yes. And now our worlds would never be the same.


End file.
